


after many, many centuries

by shanyuan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Nationverse, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, this is just a dream i had pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyuan/pseuds/shanyuan
Summary: "Mariela winces, clutching the handrails lightly. Yaochuan was gentle, patient—completely unlike the raging fireworks in the sky. “It's not enough, Taiwan. I'm not doing enough.”"
Relationships: 2P!Nyo!Denmark | Mariela Sigrún Klassen/Nyo!Taiwan | Han Yaochuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	after many, many centuries

Thoughts flood her mind, second after second, until she could only daydream about the sweet, sweet sleep she was not able to get while she was in the plane earlier today.

But it wasn't the cacophony of cheers from the locals that pulled Mariela out of her trance; it was the low hum that came from somewhere behind her, almost inaudible, and yet she recognized it immediately.

She scoffs inwardly. Centuries of engaging in countless wars filled with gunshots and explosions seemed to not affect her hearing in the slightest—she would have to ask Beorhtel or Malthe about that soon. Perhaps it was one of the perks that they had, being personifications and all that, but that was the least of her worries now.

“Taiwan,” she tugs on the hem of the person's coat, silk threads soft against her calloused hands. “Is that you?”

And sure enough, it  _ was _ him, fortunately for her. He turns around, a glint akin to relief flashing momentarily in his eyes, as if he finally found something he was searching for. She shakes away her unlikely assumptions.

“Mariela,” he smiles. “I was beginning to think that you were in Shifen.”

Her heart speeds up just as her fingers around his coat loosen their grip. If he noticed her nervous composure, then he didn't say it out loud. 

“I was supposed to head there.” She blurts out absent-mindedly, chin raised in order for her eyes to level with his gaze; he laughs at her candour, gesturing for her to walk with him thereafter. Mariela follows him wordlessly, slowing down her usual pace just so she could walk beside him.

“What made you go to Tainan, then?”

She takes a deep breath. The field up ahead was filled with people laying blankets on the grass; setting up chairs, tables, writing prayers on small pieces of paper. Tainan was considered one of the oldest—if not the oldest—cities in Taiwan. Mariela was older, probably, but just like her, the city looked as young as it could be. The air was fresher in the south; it made each of her inhales more refreshing, more calming. Tainan has seen countless battles, she thinks to herself, and yet the streets were free from reminders of the past. She liked that. 

“Country intuition, perhaps?” She answers after only a few moments of silence. Taiwan looks at her in amusement. “I don't know. I just thought you would be here this year.”

“Just like how you thought I would be celebrating in Pingxi last year.” He chuckles warmly. “And the year before that.”

“I don't blame you for wanting to watch the sky lanterns three years in a row.” Mariela tells him. As they walked, the cemented pavements of the streets gradually met the stone grounds of Yanshui; by now their footsteps were quiet. “And I don't regret watching it with you three times in a row, too.”

He peeks at her from the corner of his eyes, halting her steps temporarily to ensure that the stairs they were about to climb were dry and free from drops of dew. He did this a lot; Mariela was accustomed to it by now. Taiwan nods two times after a few seconds, carefully taking the first step toward their destination. 

The cheers from the locals were dying out—or perhaps Mariela was just too enamoured by the sound of his voice to notice anything else. She shakes her head.

“Year after year, you never fail to find me.” Yaochuan pauses, turning around in order to face her. Mariela watches him carefully. 

“I don't think you're hiding, anyway.” The blonde shrugs casually, listening to the singing crickets from the gardens adjacent to the stairs they were standing on.

The moon was beautiful in his eyes.

“My nation is grateful for your support.” He extends his hand out. Mariela, from two steps below, stares at him for a while before taking it. He leads her to an elevated platform, away from the crowd of tourists and locals. The guilt within Denmark starts to creep up when they're finally near the railings—when she lets out a suffocating exhale, he notices her disappointment.

“My support?” Bitter laugh; she keeps her head lowered to avoid his worried expression. “My nation doesn't even recognize yours as an independent country.”

He shakes his head. “Not formally, at least. But you were among the first countries in Europe to acknowledge us in the past.”

Mariela winces, clutching the handrails lightly. Yaochuan was gentle, patient—completely unlike the raging fireworks in the sky. “It's not enough, Taiwan. I'm not doing enough.”

His palm falls atop her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Denmark looks up then, but not to meet his eyes. The festival was about to start—the beta fireworks were starting to die down, and the people waiting below were speaking in hushed whispers.

“For now, it is.” He takes a step closer to her. “I'm not holding anything against you. I'm still grateful all the same.”

When she turns her head to the side, the high-pitched whistles of newly lit firecrackers resound across the entire field, but her attention is still on him.

He unknowingly smiles at the first explosion that brightened the heavens; in awe with the way it illuminated his city, almost as if he didn't shine brighter than the fireworks in the night sky—almost as if the sky lanterns up north weren't duller than his light. For the first time after many, many centuries, Mariela finds herself not looking away.

“I will see you again next year, no?” 

“Only if you find me?” He nudges her by the shoulder. Mariela lets a small smile spread across her lips. After a satisfied sigh, she lets her head fall on his shoulder; he doesn't show any signs of protest. 

Denmark emits a light chuckle; Taiwan remembers then and there why he treasured her laughter.

“How can I not find you, Yaochuan?” Her tone is free from the usual bitterness. “In a crowd filled with lights, somehow you blind me the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> credits to my friend aysel for her what? best boy taiwan, han yaochuan ;;;


End file.
